Dark Times Mean Wrong Choices
by eziofan09
Summary: All actions have consequences, what happened in Camelot and how will it effect Storybrooke, here's my idea of how it could go focus on Henry and Violet AU from 5x05
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies, been running this in my head for the last few days, it will continue on from I Can't Break His Heart, but be AU from 5x05, my idea of how it will all play out and what happened in Camelot, i could be right or horribly wrong, but hey it should be fun, Allons y

 **Chapter 1 - Questions and Choices**

Henry lay on his bed, it had been two days since he had seen what his mum had done to Violet, he didn't know what he felt, betrayal of course, but then there was doubt after hearing why she had done it, somehow his broken heart meant freeing Merlin, but had it worked Emma was still the Dark One, so he wondered if it had even worked, was his pain worthwhile, to Emma clearly it had been or she would never have asked Violet in the first place, he rolled onto his left side and saw his desk, the storybook lay closed on it, he also wondered was this pain part of his story, he had seen it happen to his grandparents, both his mum's and countless others who had come into his life in the last few years, love meant misery plain and simple, but it always won in the end, he sat up and grabbed his phone, he opened his messages and saw three messages Violet had sent over the last couple of days, after learning about Emma, he had lied and said he was ill so he couldn't see her, she had answered back telling him to rest and feel better soon then just two small texts asking how he was and bidding him goodnight, yesterday there had been no messages, her phone had probably died he didn't think there were many plug sockets for her to charge the phone up or Emma still had her heart and was now finishing him off, he dropped the phone and laid back down, this was the worst part, his doubt over Violet, did she have her heart back and was she spending time with him to see him or was she playing a role Emma wanted her to just so she could hurt him again, after years and years of seeing people use others for their own goals and even doing it himself last year in the search for the author, was this all life was, one lie after another to achieve goals and move on to the next lie afterwards, he rolled over and slammed his head into his pillows, he hated it, hated all of it, he thought maybe he shouldn't have snapped the damn quill, if he had he could have simply written the darkness out of his Mum and stopped all this before it started, but he would have never met Violet, maybe its what life meant everyone following their own story and hurting other people's stories so their's would win,

Knocking on his door made him roll onto his back and sit up as his mother Regina called through the door 'Henry, i brought you lunch from Granny's'

'come in' he said, the door opened slowly and Henry smelled Granny's double cheeseburger, 'hey mom'

Regina looked at him the same way she had the last two days, sad and apologetic, he was almost sick of it, 'here, thought you might be hungry' she held out a brown paperbag which Henry took, without saying anything else Regina nodded and went to leave,

'why did she do it?' he asked, Regina turned to look at him, 'i'm asking all of you' he said

'all of who?' Regina asked

Henry sat up cross legged and unpacked the burger and fries, 'you and all the guys on the landing'

Hook, Robin, his grandparents all appeared in his doorway together,

'we just wanted to check on you' Regina said

'hey buddy, how you holding up' David asked

Henry stared at them 'i'm...not sure'

'Henry' Snow entered the room and sat on his bed 'i'm sorry, you asked why Emma did that to Violet and we can't answer'

'but why me, there were other people with first loves, why did she choose me?' Henry looked at all his family

'dunno lad' Hook answered, 'desperation, timing, only she knows why'

'do you think, i mean could she still have Violet's heart?' Henry asked

'no, i don't think so' Snow said 'whatever happened in Camelot, the Violet that is here now, well there is only one person i think who has her heart' despite how he felt Henry smiled, 'really?' he asked,

everyone nodded, 'yes lad' Hook said smiling 'you can't hide love'

Henry finally bit into the burger, he felt better, 'we'll leave you alone' Regina said Snow stood and kissed his head, 'we'll be downstairs' she said and left his room,

'thanks' Henry said,

'you're welcome' Regina said with a smile as she closed the door,

Henry finished the burger and fries quickly and stood up from his bed, he knew what he had to do, he would free his mum from the darkness and get his answers about why she chose him, but first, he picked up is phone and dialled her number.


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort & Confusion

**hello my lovelies, here is Chapter 2, Violet is introduced to the story and a tease of what's to come.**

Violet and sir Morgan were in the stables with Nicodemus after losing him the other day she had been reluctant to leave him incase he escaped again, she brushed him carefully as her father cleaned his hooves, she hummed a song softly as she brushed Nicodemus 'well haven't heard that in awhile' her father said,

'heard what father?' she asked, her father stood up and brushed his hands off, 'that song, it was the one your mother sang to you as a child' he said,

Violet bowed her head, she knew any thought of her mother upset him 'sorry father' she said, she looked up and saw him smiling,

'no my dear, it was nice to hear it again, she would always hum it softly while she cradled you, she said it was a song she sang when she felt love in her chest' her father dipped his hands into a warm bowl of water to wash them, 'so to follow her rules, you must be feeling love too' he smiled knowingly at her,

Violet blushed and returned to brushing Nicodemus still feeling her fathers gaze, she knew what he was thinking, she knew too, tending to her horse had always made her feel closer to her mother before, but now she couldn't help but think about Henry, as she finished brushing the horse her father cleared his throat

'Violet, please sit down' he said and placed two wooden stools down, she sat as asked and her father stood stroking Nicodemus,

'you know i've practiced this moment many times over the years, each time filled with dread' he said as he sat down on the other stool 'but i never imagined i would say what i am about to'

'what is it father?' she asked taking his hand,

'Violet, every father fears the moment he sees in his daughters eyes what i see in yours right now, you love Henry don't you'

Violet knew how to answer but she found she couldn't, she just sat there

Her father nodded 'i'll take that as a yes, first know that i am glad and happy for you my dear, Henry is a fine lad and i like him very much'

'thank you father' she smiled

'however, it must be said, Henry belongs here in this world, you belong back in Camelot and one day we must return to our home and he will not follow',

Violet nodded, 'i know father, i know one day i must part ways with him, i've always known, but it hasnt stopped me from falling...i mean, wanting to see him'

her father looked at her 'oh what it is to be young' he said,

A sudden blast of sound broke the moment between father and daughter, Violet recognised it as the ringtone Henry had set up on the phone he had given her, she quickly ran to her bag which was hanging by her cloak, she saw Henry's name and answered the call,

'Henry' she said smiling

'hey Violet, how are you?' Henry's voice asked

'i'm ok, how are you are you feeling better?' she hoped he was she wanted to see him so badly

'yeah i'm alot better, i wanted to ask you, are you free for Dinner tonight'

'yes, i would love to join you for dinner, my father would have to agree however' Violet saw her father out of the corner of her eye, a knowing smile and he mouthed 'yes'

'he does' Violet smiled wider

'cool, so i'll pick you up tonight at seven' she could hear Henry's voice was happy

'i'll see you at seven' she said

They said their goodbyes and Violet lowered the phone from her ear

'i need to get ready' she said quickly, 'i have nothing to wear' panic rose in her, she didn't have anything new to wear for Henry, he had seen most of her gowns and she couldn't wear the same one twice infront of him

'well times like this i need your mother' her father said, he was still smiling but Violet couldnt find anything funny about the situation, she was wholly unprepared for dinner

'Violet, my dear' her father placed his hands on her shoulders, 'calm down, we'll go back to camp and see if any of the ladies there can help'

Violet nodded, she wished she was back in camelot suddenly there at least, things like this made sense.

Camelot Flashback

Henry sat on a log in the forest, he picked at moss and threw it in any direction, he thought that he might feel better about everything, he had been hurt by Violet, but Merlin was free he could help save his mum and things would all be better, they could go home, but things weren't getting better, his family were on the run from Arthur and his knights, Emma was still the Dark one, things just seemed to be getting worse, he threw a last piece of moss as hard as he could and stood up, he wanted to do something, he had to do something he was going crazy, he couldn't run he couldn't hide, he was sick of this, he remembered the last time he'd felt like this, before he had been taken to Neverland, when he had tried to blow up the well to end all magic, he'd failed then and he couldnt do anything about it now, maybe that was his destiny to just sit back and watch let everyone else be the hero and write down their stories when they were done, Henry suddenly thought, he was the author, he could change anything he wanted to, but that thought was gone quicker than it had come, he broke the quill, then he remembered something his gramps had said, Arthur kept a stock of magical objects in Camelot, maybe the chance was slim, but could there be a quill and ink that he needed, if there was he could change things make them better, Henry shook himself, he couldn't do that, he'd be no better than Isaac if he did, Henry screamed aloud, all the thoughts in his head were driving him mad, he didn't know what he wanted to do or what he should do,

'perhaps, i can help?' a voice asked

 **that's your lot, Chapter 3 will be up ASAP including the date and who Henry's new friend will be**


	3. Chapter 3 Healing

**Hello my lovelies, did you think i'd keep you waiting for the good stuff, warning after trying and trying to find a way to fit the shows storyline into the plot and change it for my own plot e.g Merida, Rumple, Arthur etc decided to give up they will be in the story but only small bits here and there.**

 **Chapter 3 - Healing**

Henry was in his room getting ready, he'd chosen a white shirt with a grey waistcoat, black jeans and his best black shoes, he looked at his reflection, he'd hoped to achieve something similar to Killian's hairstyle and hadn't done too bad a job, after splashing some cologne, borrowed from Robin, on his face he felt ready, he checked his watch

 **18:43**

he had plenty of time to get to the camp and pick up Violet, with one last check and straighten of his waistcoat, he nodded and left the room,

Henry made it to the bottom step of the stairs before,

'Henry, where are you going?' Regina appeared from the lounge, Robin, Killian and his grandparents followed behind

'uhh, well i was...'

Killian stepped forwards, 'well let's see, smartly dressed' he leaned forwards and sniffed 'too much aftershave and tiptoeing down the stairs, i'd say the lad has a date'

'Henry, is this true?' Regina asked crossing her arms

'yes' Henry said looking at his shoes 'we're going to Granny's for dinner'

'oh lad' Killian clapped him on the shoulder 'secret dates mean you don't tell your mum where you'll be'

'guy-liner, one more word out of you and you'll spend the rest of your life as a german shepherd' Regina threatened.

Killian smiled and backed away

'Regina' Snow said, 'he'll be at Granny's, he'll be fine'

Regina looked at Robin for backup, 'we caught him sneaking out once, he'll sneak out again, might as well let him go and as snow said, we'll know where he is' he said

Regina uncrossed her arms 'fine, be back before ten, not a second later' she approached him and waved her hands a single rose appeared in a puff of smoke

'for her' she said smiling sadly

Henry took the flower and hugged her 'thanks mum'

David then appeared and handed him a few twenty dollar bils 'in case she wants desert' he said

Snow was whispering in Regina's ear, 'what?' Regina asked, 'just do it please' Snow begged like a child wanting candy, wiith a roll of her eyes Regina waved her hands again and a camera appeared,

Before Henry could ask, Snow took the camera aimed and took his picture, the flash made Henry blink as Snow took the polaroid out,

'thanks guys' Henry grabbed his coat and headed for the door,

'have a good time' he heard Snow shout as he closed the door, 'that could have been worse' he thought, he put his coat on and placed the money in his wallet with the money he had saved from his allowance and headed out of the garden, truthfully he had wanted to avoid all the people in there because there was one person missing, who he didn't know if he wanted to be there right now,

As Henry headed down the street, he wasn't aware that she was there watching him, tears in her eyes 'have a good time kid' she said with a sad smile

Henry made good time getting to the Camelot camp, the guards posted on the perimeter stopped him as he approached,

'i'm Henry Mills, i'm here to see Sir Morgan' he said

'let him pass' Violet's father waved him through, the guards stood aside and Henry walked over to Morgan

'good evening sir' Henry said

'good evening lad, you're early, that's good, never keep a lady waiting, come follow me' Morgan lead the way to a tent 'Violet, a young man is here to see you' he said,

the tent flap opened and two young maids stepped out they held the flaps open and Henry's jaw dropped,

Violet stepped out in a black skirt, red blouse with a black faux leather jacket and black tights with black high heels, her hair was curled and fell down onto her shoulders

'uhh...wow' was all Henry could manage,

'told you' one of the lady's said, finally Henry realised the woman was Ruby

 **(A.N. the scene where Ruby and Violet met and got her ready was in this chapter, but felt it was too long, cut for time but will be posted separately, Morgan's reactions alone made it worthy)**

'hey Violet' Henry squeaked, clearing his throat, 'ahh this is for you' Henry held out the Rose,

Violet took it and smelled it, 'thank you, you look dashing' she said,

'thanks' Henry stared at her for a while and Ruby leaned down and whispered in his ear

'this is the part where you say she looks beautiful and shall we go'

'oh right, umm, you look beautiful shall we get going' remembering to bend at the elbow Henry offered his arm out which Violet took, 'we shall' she smiled,

Henry turned to Sir Morgan 'i'll have her back before ten sir' Morgan nodded, 'you better, i have a sharp sword' he said in what Henry hoped was a teasing way

Together Henry and Violet left the camp and made their way into town, conversation was light Violet was telling Henry about how she had met Ruby and they had gone shopping for her outfit, Henry told her about his sendoff from his family and they had made it to Granny's before he had finished, when they walked into the diner, he wasn't very surprised to see half the town eating there, Dr Hopper and Leroy had been talking but they'd stopped to stare at him they smiled and quietly went back to eating,

Granny came out from behind the counter, 'Henry, follow me' she lead them back outside to a table which had a candle and lights set up around it two menu's were sat on the table along with Granny's best cutlery, 'mum or Ruby?' he asked Granny, 'bit of both' she said,

Henry shook his head and pulled out a chair for Violet, she sat down, 'can we get some cokes and time to look at the menu' he asked Granny, who nodded and disappeared inside

Henry sat down too and said 'sorry about this'

Violet only smiled, 'no it's ok, it's nice to see you are so popular amongst your people'

Henry shrugged 'i do feel like the only kid in town from time to time'

they both laughed and began to look at their menu's Violet followed Henry's example and ordered lasagne from Granny when she came out with two cokes,

Henry saw a flicker in Violet's eyes, something he had noticed the other day when walking her home from the block party, 'Violet, can i ask you something?' he wasn't sure how to ask, but he felt he knew the answer already,

'yes of course' Violet said

'do you keep getting a strange feeling around me, like we've met before?' Henry saw a spark as Violet leaned forwards

'do you feel it too, i have since we met here' she said

Henry leaned backwards in his chair, 'there's something i have to tell you'

 **Violet POV**

As Henry leaned back in his chair, she felt worried, she knew whatever he was about to say was bad it had to be for his eyes to look so guilty, she did the only thing she could do she leaned forwards more and put her hand in his

'what is it?'

Henry gripped her hand and said, 'we have met before, in Camelot'

'you remember?' Violet was shocked, had he known this whole time and not told her

'no' she thought that wasn't it, the look in Henry's eyes told her there was more

'no' Henry said, 'i saw your memories, in a Dreamcatcher, it s a magical object, it keeps memories, my mum my other mum Emma she had it'

'why would she have my memories' Violet asked,

'i dunno, how or why, but that doesn't matter we'll find out those answers soon, i wanted to tell you what i saw in your memories'

now Violet sat back, 'what did you see'

'i saw emma ripping your heart out to control you, she told you to break my heart' Henry didn't look at her the whole time

Violet wasn't shocked, if anything she was relieved 'i know' she said,

Henry now looked at her 'you know?'

Granny then opened the door and came out holding two hot plates of lasagne, 'here we are dears, can i get you anything else' she said as she placed the food down,

Violet and Henry held each others gazes,

'no thank you' she said

'ok let me know if you need anything' she quickly disappeared leaving a very awkward silence between the two

Violet wasn't sure what to say next, 'i don't remember, just a feeling i had about you, like i had hurt you in some way and i was glad you were even talking to me'

Henry leaned forwards, 'now you know why, it was what she made you do'

'why, why would a mother do that to her son' Violet asked,

'she needed a tear of lost first love to free Merlin'

'Merlin?, she freed Merlin' Violet was astounded and horrified, such a foul act to bring Merlin back but he was back nonetheless,

a host of questions came to her, but she thought they were questions for another time, she only wanted one answer right now,

'how does this leave us?' she asked, Henry looked at her with hope in his eyes,

'well, hopefully on a date and still wanting to see each other' he said

Violet realised her hand and Henry's had been entwined this whole time, and maybe their fates had as well, she gripped his hand tighter, 'let's eat dinner first and see where we go from there'

a smile formed on both their faces and finally Violet tasted this lasagne Henry had recommended, out of the corner of her eye she saw several people looking at them through the window smiling

The rest of dinner passed without incident, Violet enjoyed her lasagne and when Henry offered desert, she accepted even though she was full, because it meant spending more time with him, but sadly it had to end Henry paid for their food and he stood up from the table, 'would you allow me to...' suddenly music began playing loudly, not the song Henry had played on the jukebox 'what is this song' she asked,

Henry shrugged 'i don't know'

'True by Spandau Ballet'

Violet looked at the diner and saw through the wide open door, a not so innocent looking Ruby vanish into the back

Violet laughed so did Henry he offered his hand 'would you care to dance'

Violet took his hand and stood up, Henry nervously put his hand on her waist and she saw him gulp slightly and they began to dance slowly

'i didn't know you could dance' Violet said

'i didn't know you could walk in high heels' Henry laughed

Violet stared up at him thinking about all they had been through even if she couldnt remember it she felt it must have been bad, but here they were dancing together, he stared down at her too, she realised they were not moving to the music anymore, they were just staring at one another

Henry began to lean down towards her slowly as if he was unsure about his actions, she however was not, she moved forwards and their lips met in a soft slow kiss, her heartbeat sounded like an army of horses thundering across stone, Henry gripped on her waist tighter and she felt herself sink into his embrace, finally they broke apart Henry looked dazed and they both said together

'wow'

 **sorry i know i promised more, you'll get that next Chapter, complete Camelot flashback, this just got away from me hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heartbreak

**Hello my lovelies, here we are flashback to Camelot chapter and the reveal of who Henry's friend is...only kidding, keep guessing.**

 **Chapter 4 - Heartbreak**

'who are you' Henry asked nearly falling over his own feet as he turned roudn to face the one who had spoke, he saw a woman sitting on the same log he had sat on seconds earlier, she wore a black hooded cloak and long black hair, she had a pale pointed face and a wicked smirk on her face,

'me, oh i'm no one, you however, oh this is such an honour' she stood up and walked towards him, 'you're younger than i heard and you're not too bad on the eyes' she raised her right hand and stroked his cheek with her finger, she stood just a little taller than him she walked around him,

'what do you want?' Henry asked

'the same as you my dear Author'

Henry stepped away from her 'how did you know i was the Author'

'i've been watching, oh for such a long time, relax my dear, i'm not here to hurt you'

'then what do you want, i can't change anyone's story i broke the quill' Henry said

'oh Henry, if i wanted that i'd simply do this' she waved her hand and a jar of ink and a quill exactly the same as his appeared, then with another wave it was gone

'you have the quill' Henry said quickly

'no, that was merely an illusion, i cannot summon the quill it is protected by magic and only it's owner can retrieve it'

'ok, so if you want what i do, then what do i want' Henry demanded

the woman smiled, 'mmm feisty, you carry such strength in you' she went back to the log and sat down 'we both want what we are constantly denied Henry, truth and freedom and i cannot get that freedom for you, this isn't a deal like your grandfather would make it, you have all the power and i cannot force you to do anything, even if i did, you could simply change it with a flick of your wrist'

Henry began to lose patience 'well if i got the power, i guess i can walk away' which he started to do so, but then she shouted

'but the truth Henry is something i can give you, the truth you were denied, by your own family'

'what do you mean?'

'if i could help you find the answer to that question you keep asking yourself, would you be willing to help me, what if i could show you that all your pain and loss was not the hand of fate or a fairytale, but was instead a cruel plot designed simply to hurt you in the worst of ways'

'how' Henry asked,

'well, i will give you the chance to see her again, the girl Violet, you could find the truth you seek and see i am not the villain, like you i am the victim and should you wish it we can work together and bring our lives back to order'

Henry didn't trust this woman he felt like he was making a deal with Gold, but he knew he had no choice, he had to sort his head out and this was the only way

'fine' Henry agreed, 'you give me the chance to see her again and then we'll talk'

the woman nodded her head, 'hold on this will feel strange' she waved her hands and a plume of smoke engulfed Henry for a few seconds and when it was done, he looked at her

'what did you do' he asked,

the woman made a mirror appear and Henry looked at a boy in it, he had blonde hair, green eyes and had a sharper chin and shorter nose than him, Henry raised his right hand and the boy in the mirror did the same,

'you couldn't walk into camelot looking like you did, you will appear as yourself only to her, so she will know who you are, here is your chance' the woman said,

Henry looked at her and nodded, 'how long does the spell last'

'until i remove it, which i will incase you worry this was some plot to make your family and you part ways' The woman vanquished the mirror, 'now i will transport you to her, ask your questions and take this' she threw a small cube shaped stone surrounded by a metal ring to him, 'when you wish to return, spin the stone twice and i will summon you back'

'do it' Henry said placing the stone in his pocket, again a plume of smoke engulfed him and when it cleared he was standing on the edge of a clearing he recognised,

It was a meadow he and Violet had come out to that day Henry had taken his mum to hide out in the stables, in the clearing he saw Nicodemus grazing on the grass and not far Violet sat on the grass she wore her riding clothes and fr what he could see she was sobbing hard, Henry felt maybe this wasn't a good idea, what was he supposed to say 'hi violet, why didn't you love me back' all of his nerve vanished on looking at her sad face, was she crying because she had hurt him or was she crying because he was now a wanted fugitive and she was sad to have even given time to a criminal, he came back to himself and gathered his courage, even if she ran off to find knights to arrest him, he had a quick way out, so he stepped into the meadow and began walking to her, her eyes stayed looking at her hands so she did not notice him until he was a few feet from her, she looked up and her face lit up in shock

'Henry' she cried,

She was on her feet and quickly ran the short distance between them and threw her arms around him, 'i thought i'd never see you again' she said as she hugged him tightly, Henry was almost uneasy about the contact, one half of him wanted to pull her off and demand answers of how she could hug him after breaking his heart, but the other half was intoxicated by the contact and the smell of her hair, she let him go and clasped his face in her hands,

'how did you get here, if anyone sees you, you'll be arrested' she said panic clear in her voice,

'don't worry about that' he answered,

'i must worry about it, ever since my father told me your group had committed treason, i've lived with the fear that you would be hurt' tears were begin to form in her eyes again,

'i'll be fine, i wont be here long, i needed to see you' he said as he wiped tears from her cheeks, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch

'i've missed you so much these last couple of days' she said she smiled quickly but then grabbed his arms, 'Henry, the diner, what i said, i didn't mean any of it, i swear if i had my heart i would have...'

'what do you mean, if you had your heart?' Henry asked,

'it was taken from me, before i got to you i saw...' she froze,

'what, Violet, what did you see' Henry grabbed her arms now

'your mother Emma, she...she tore my heart out and made me break your heart'

Henry went numb 'what?' he let go of Violet and staggered back, his legs barely held him up

'she said she needed your tears, i don't know what for' Violet kept her distance from him and made no move even when Henry's legs gave way from under him

'Merlin, she needed my tears to free Merlin'

this was what that woman meant, Emma had played him, she had played him and hadn't told him the truth, anger rose up in him like he had never felt before, not even when she lied about his father Neal had he been so angry,

'wait' Henry stood up again 'tell me something, something only you and i know' he hoped this was a trick, maybe this wasn't really Violet, maybe that woman had taken her heart instead, maybe this was a plot to get him angry and make him agree to, no wait, this wouldn't work, that woman said she had been watching, there was no way for him to know if any of this was even real,

'Henry' Violet clasped his face again and kissed him suddenly, he felt like his whole body was instantly put on fire, electric shocks flew from her lips and onto his, the kiss seemed to go on forever and Henry didn't want it to end, but the crushing realisation hit him quickly, true loves kiss couldn't be faked or hidden and if this kiss was real, then Violet was telling the truth,

They broke apart, Henry stared at her, he should have felt joy and love, instead he felt only betrayal, 'you're telling the truth' he said, Violet nodded with tears in her eyes, Henry grabbed her and pulled her into him, 'i'm sorry' he said as he hugged her,

'it's ok' she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, he wanted to continue holding her, but he knew he couldn't, he had something he had to do, he released her and stared at her,

'i will make this better' he promised,

'Henry?, what are you going to do' Violet looked worried,

'i'm going to sort this out once and for all' he said, he dug into his pocket and retrieved the stone, he turned it twice and before Violet could stop him he disappeared and a second later he was back in the forest and the woman stood infront of him,

'did you get your answers?' she asked

'yes, you said you couldnt summon the quill by magic, but you know where it is?' He asked,

the woman nodded, 'yes,it is in camelot, in Arthur's hoarde of magical items'

'we need the quill' Henry said, 'leave this spell on me, i'm going to Camelot'

'we're going to Camelot, you may be able to attain the quill, but you'll need my help to get to it' the woman said,

'fine' Henry said, 'let's get going' together they walked through the forest, heading towards Camelot

 **Now we're getting to the good stuff, working on chapter 5 it'll be up ASAP**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello my lovelies, made a big flamingo, posted wrong chapter 3, i have corrected it all now chapter 3 is the real chapter 3 of this story, sorry**


End file.
